Zorrillo podrido
by lizcute96
Summary: ¿Serías capaz de perdonar a una persona después del engaño? Songfic basado del soundtrack de la telenovela "Bella Calamidades".


Este es mi primer songfic, es algo no muy visto, pero denle una oportunidad. Historia basada en uno de los soundtracks de la telenovela Bella Calamidades.

Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen ni tampoco la canción.

* * *

THOMAS POV

Me encontraba recostado en uno de los árboles del parque, bajo una sombra y una soda a la mano, se podía ver qué el ambiente en el parque era cálido, bueno casi cálido, si no fuera por aquel trago amargo que me tuve que dar, y en estos momentos se preguntarán el porqué estoy así, bueno sin más preámbulos, aquí va todo lo que me sucedió.

**_"Oye, ten cuidado, canalla..."_**

Era temprano en la mañana, me estaba apurando para ir a ver a mi novia a su casa, pero justo cuando me encontraba recogiendo la basura, ella apareció de la nada con mucho amor y cariño, yo sabía que CJ es una persona que sorprende a muchos, pero esta sorpresa no me la esperaba; pero de repente algo pasó, así es, me sentía observado, y justo cuando volteo a ver quién es o si es algún espejismo mío, me encuentro con la sorpresa de que su ex amor, Mordecai, mientras barría las hojas con Rigby, nos espiaba, y al parecer no le parecía que anduviera con CJ, yo solamente le hago señas para que se dé cuenta que estoy al tanto de su acecho.

**_"...Mira yo lo digo si quieres al oído, ten cuidado con el ladrón zorrillo, mira yo lo digo si quieres al oído, ten cuidado con el ladrón zorrillo..."_**

Pero al momento que volví la mirada hacia ella, me doy cuenta que lo anda mirando con ojos de preocupación, yo le digo que no confié de nuevo en él, ella me miró como si me quisiera decir que todo va a estar bien, al principio me saqué de onda, me preguntaba a mí mismo ¡porque rayos lo defendía! Si él le hizo mucho daño; pero luego me relajé y le andaba diciendo lo sucedido con él, aunque no muy a gusto tomó mi opinión, pero ella sabía que tenía razón.

**_"...Mira que aquel día llegó a la casa mía, y se llevó a la mujercita mía, mira que aquel día llegó a la casa mía y se llevó a la mujercita mía, ahhhh…"_**

Pasaron los días, y veo que desde que di mi opinión acerca de Mordecai, CJ se volvió más distante, la llamaba muchas veces, pero ella no contestaba, la buscaba en su casa, pero no abría, estaba preocupado, incluso llegué a pensar que había muerto; pero un día sonó el timbre de mi casa, y como siempre, mi mamá me manda a abrir quien es; y justo cuando abro, la veo a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, después entró a mi casa y como cualquier buen novio le pregunté que tenía, pero ella no quería ni verme a los ojos, y lentamente me dijo que yo no merecía a alguien como ella y finalmente me dice que en esos días que no la veía, se estaba viendo con Mordecai y justo cuando se iba a dejar explicar bien el porqué, Mordecai llega a mi casa como si nada y me dice claramente que ella ya no me quiere y que me busque a otra, y justo cuando iba a decirle algo, se la lleva lejos.

**_"...Ahora me voy a vengar, de ese bandido, y lo tendrán que llamar, zorrillo podrido, ahora me voy a vengar con este corrido y pagará cada crimen, que ha cometido..."_**

Los días pasaron, mi actitud ha cambiado, al principio me encontraba triste por lo sucedido, no quería hablar con nadie, pero hoy, era una actitud diferente, no era ni la del niño llorón ni del pacifista que antes conocían, hoy tenía sed, pero una sed de venganza extrema hacia Mordecai, a pesar de eso no lo tenía con CJ, tal vez todavía la ame, pero ese condenado me las iba a pagar, nadie sabía que tenía tanto odio hacia él y pensaban que a lo mejor se me pasaba, aunque si estaban más que preocupados, temiendo que el niño bueno cambie, hasta un día vino Skips con Benson a decirme que no cometiera ninguna locura, yo les juré que no las iba a cometer, pero eso es una gran mentira que ni yo mismo me creería.

**_"...Oye traicionero, yo creí que eras mi amigo, ja, ahora eres mi mayor enemigo..."_**

Pasa el tiempo, los veo a los dos juntos y no les pienso mentir, me da una rabia extrema en verlos, sabía que ya debía de hacer algo, pero el problema es que no sabía ni por dónde empezar; hasta que un día mi mamá me pidió que le cambiara a su novela y lo veo, veo a gente con pistolas y vengándose de muchos, ahí es cuando decido matarlo; voy con un amigo de Musculoso a que me proporcione una pistola, una capaz de matar a un pájaro de un tiro; ya cuando me la da la escondo para que nadie la viese, y me decidí a ir a buscarlos; ya tenía decidido matar a aquel sujeto el cual consideraba amigo mío; pero como siempre mi conciencia me decía que no lo hiciera, que me iba a ir peor si lo hacía; pero para entonces ya me había confundido.

**_"...Y se robó a la mujercita mía, ahhhh..."_**

Llegó un momento en el cual, por toda la confusión me detuve, pensaba, oye, que rayos ando haciendo, todavía tengo la oportunidad de retractarme, pero justo cuando decidí soltar el arma y alejarme, los veo a los dos juntos, muy enamorados, y eso hizo que la rabia volviera a mí, ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a matarlo.

**_"...Ahora me voy a vengar, de ese bandido, y lo tendrán que llamar zorrillo podrido, ahora me voy a vengar con este corrido y pagará cada crimen que ha cometido..."_**

Me acerqué a ellos como si nada, Mordecai, por cierto que hipócrita sonó, me dijo hola y que como andaba, yo solamente le pude decir que estaba bien, pero de un modo cortante, el cual los dejó desconcertados, a lo que CJ me pregunta si todo está bien, y yo de plano ya no pude disimular y le dije que con ella todo estaba bien, que el problema era aquél patán que tenía como novio; admito que me pasé un poco con el comentario, y por 30 más que le hice, a tal grado que Mordecai quería golpearme, pero si no fuera por CJ que lo detuvo, el plan improvisado se hubiese ido hacia por los suelos; y ya después de que se calmó me dice que cual es mi problema, yo ya no respondí solamente que quedé mirándolo con rabia y odio, ya no respondía a sus cuestionamientos.

**_"...Ahora me voy a vengar, de ese bandido, y lo tendrán que llamar zorrillo podrido, ahora me voy a vengar con este corrido y pagará cada crimen que ha cometido..."_**

Al ver que ya no reaccionaba, Mordecai se da la vuelta para irse, pero antes de que CJ también lo hiciera ve que saco aquella pistola, esta toda preocupada le intentó advertir a Mordecai, claro, sin éxito alguno, porque para cuando lo intentó, la bala ya lo había atravesado y cayó tendido ante el suelo desangrándose poco a poco, sentí que mis problemas ya habían acabado, estaba a punto de irme cuando una mano agarró mi brazo, era la mano de CJ diciéndome porque lo había hecho, y yo solamente le pude contestar que tenía que vengarme de aquel bandido que la había robado, y aunque sus intentos de explicarse fueron inválidos, yo solamente volteo y me voy como si nada hubiese pasado, lo único que recuerdo es que CJ gritaba mi nombre, decía rotamente ¡Thomas!, ¡Thomas! ¡Thomas!...

Y ahí fue cuando desperté, veía a lo lejos a Musculoso y a Rigby tratando de llamar mi atención, yo solamente les hice una seña de que ahí iba y se van, y aquí fue donde llegamos hasta ahorita, admito que lo del engaño es una triste realidad, pero lo de vengarme, es algo que todavía no logro concretar, pero sé que algún día lo voy a lograr, y cuando lo haga, yo sé bien que el terminará siendo solamente un zorrillo podrido.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
